Two sides, two Kingdoms: One Great War
by Hatred.With.Passion
Summary: Two star-crossed lovers,with different views & morals. Will they risk their love for each other,to save their people,or themselves? Drama, Humour, Action & Love. ToshiroxOc.
1. Leave, Noble Soldier

_**Two sides, two kingdoms. Two powers, darkness and light. One Great War.**_

Hitsugaya Toshiro looked over at the headquarters, the high walls and the tight security. It was dark and he could count eight guards in his sight, he knew there were more, but they were well hidden. He gestured for his men to move forward, they were crouched down in the high weeds and were waiting till the guards changed positions; it was their signal to sneak in.

When the guards were to change positions, there would be no guard at the left wing for approximately two minutes, and that gave them enough time to get inside the headquarters. He had been assigned the task of sneaking into the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo, Toshiro and his men were to collect information about any sneak attacks that might occur. They had hung around for three days in bars and clubs, disguised as villagers, hoping to overhear any of the soldiers conversations related to the war, and any plan the leader, Sosuke Aizen might do. But they gained no lead, so he decided to change the plan and try to get into the main headquarters, he was sure that they will find what their looking for. All the files, weapons and plans were kept there.

Toshiro ran his hand through his spiky silver-white hair, and narrowed his teal eyes. He took hold of his night vision binoculars and looked at the left wing. He smirked to himself, the guard was leaving his position, and it was time for guard exchange.

He turned to his men, and gestured for them to move ahead. They stood up and raced to the high walls. Izuru Kira took out his rope and threw it high over the wall. He grasped it and tugged; he turned to his General and nodded.

"It's secured". Toshiro took hold of the rope and started to climb. He looked down at his fellow soldiers.

"Kira, you stay here and guard this place. The rest of you, follow me." He ordered, as he continued climbing.

Toshiro heaved himself off the wall, through a window, and landed gracefully on the ground. He took hold of Abarai Renji's hand and helped him through.

He then began to look at his surroundings. They had succeeded into breaking into the headquarters, but the hard part came next. After all his men came through the window, he told them to gather close.

"Alright, here is what we will do. There are over thousands of rooms here. I want you guys to split, and go through the East wing, that's where they keep the files. Go in two's, I shall go by myself. Be cautious, if anything, I will give you the signal, when you hear it. Leave, even if you're in battle-" He locked eyes with Ikkau Madarame "Alright, go now."

The men took off at a fast speed. Toshiro turned and looked down a long, narrow hall. He decided to take that route.

Toshiro walked down the hall, slowly. The halls lead to the East wing, it was a dangerous route, but it was shorter. He remembered before Aizen declared war on the Seireitei kingdom, everyone had lived in peace. He still recalled King Yamamoto's shock when Aizen declared war on him, and had built a whole army of followers in the kingdom of Hueco Mundo, in the capital of Las Noches. The two sides fought over power and land. King Yamamoto leading a whole kingdom, wanted to get hold of the neighboring Kingdom outside his boundaries, the one which Aizen ruled. That Kingdom had been causing a lot of disruptions to the Seireitei Kingdom. They had always planned sneak attacks and sent the strongest soldiers there. After two years of disruptions, Aizen declared full on war on Seireitei and King Yamamoto. He had found the legendary Espada's, a group of strong individuals that were ruthless fighters. He had convinced them to join his Kingdom, along with many others to overthrow King Yamamoto and the Seireitei Kingdom.

Toshiro had been sent for, as one of the strongest and most powerful men in Seireitei. Yamamoto had put him in charge of troops and had given him the position of General in his army. The army and troops were split in half between him and Kuchiki Byakuya, who was also assigned as General. Both Toshiro and Byakuya worked together and planned the attacks with the help of Zaraki Kenpatchi, who gladly joined the war, with his followers.

Toshiro frowned as he remembered what Momo Hinamori, his former fiancé had told him, when he told her that he was joining the war.

"Shiro-chan" She said, using the name she used for him from their childhood. "I can't wait for you, and knowing you're out there battling, could mean that you could die any minute. I don't want to feel that loss or grief. I'm sorry, but it's over." She had said, with tears in her eyes, voice broken.

He had accepted her wish and broke their arrangement to wed. Their parents had arranged their marriage, since they grew up together; they thought that they were meant for each other. Little did they know that he saw Momo as a friend. He tried to feel for her, but it never happened, he couldn't force his feelings towards her to change, it wasn't meant to be. Also, he didn't want her to wait for him, because it was possible that he may never come back, which was what Yamamoto couldn't guarantee them, their survival.

Kuchiki Byakuya was the first to join the war because the sneak attacks had been responsible for, his wife's death, Hisana Kuchiki. His grief had turned to hatred, but he was not out to seek revenge, but victory. Toshiro wanted to protect Seireitei, he was loyal to his people and Kingdom, and he was no coward to back down from battle. Besides, he found it more worthwhile then the paperwork he would have had to do if he declined King Yamamoto's request.

Also, he would have had to work with his partner Rangiku Matsumoto in his office, and he would have dreaded every moment of his life.

_Matsumoto, you sink loving drunk head._ He thought to himself, as his eyebrows furrowed. _Getting drunk in my office, and never helping me with the endless amount of paperwork, how-_

Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted when a figure stood in front of him, blocking his way. He quickly reached down to the hilt of his sword, but paused when he looked at the person who stood in front of him, defenseless.

She wasn't old, she seemed his age. She had long, wavy hair held with a ribbon, in a high ponytail. She narrowed her green eyes at him and pursed her cherry-coloured lips. She was his height; she wore a long kimono that hugged her slender figure. She was skinny, she had high cheek bones and high arched eyebrows. And she stared at him with her mesmerizing, intense green eyes. They were deep eyes, that kind of eye colour that you could look into and feel like your drowning. She was exotically beautiful, and she had nice features, that made her look like a kind person, if she wasn't glaring at him.

Toshiro dropped his hand to his side and glanced at the girl in front of him.

"Leave, I want you to leave at once", she said in her sweet voice, with authority.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Why exactly would I do that?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side, and the anger from her eyes vanished. "I don't want the guards to find you, or any of your men here, I'm sure you didn't come alone, If they do find you, there will be blood shed-" She looked down, frowning. "Please, leave. Don't force me to call the guards, save yourself and your men. Be wise".

Toshiro glared at her. "What makes you think I will give you the chance to call any guards?" He asked his eyes careful.

She looked up at him and looked him square in the eyes. "I don't think you will hurt me, you don't seem like that kind of man."

"And you can tell all this just by looking?" He asked, doubt in his eyes.

She smiled at him, kindly. "Yes" she said her voice sure.

Toshiro blinked in confusion. He didn't want to hurt the defenseless girl, but he needed to get hold of the files. He couldn't let Aizen get away with another sneak attack and Zaraki was getting impatient.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, you're lucky it was me though because if it was any of my other men-" He pictured what Ikkau would do. "They would have not hesitated one second."

She smiled at him, sweetly. "And I'm grateful for what you did. I won't forget. What's your name, noble soldier?"

"That is information I cannot give to you." He said, in a stern voice.

She frowned slightly, but replaced it quickly with a small smile. "I understand, it's your duty. Well, thank you soldier."

Toshiro grunted and walked off to where he came from.

_Back to where I started, just great_. He thought. _Baka! Who is she anyway?_

Hey guys. I hope you liked it so far. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews will be appreciated. This story is for you Lone-chan! R&R.


	2. We Meet Again

**Two sides, two kingdoms. Two powers, darkness and light. One Great War.**

_Hey guys. Please Review, because it pushes me to write more. Thank you!_

Toshiro sipped his coffee and chatted with his soldiers. They were sitting in a café, and relaxing. After yesterday's plans were a failure they decided to take the day off and have a break. It was a classical café, and the food there was exquisite and pricey.

The waitress set down Renji's drink and asked in a sweet voice. "Anything else, sir?"

Renji sipped his cocktail and smiled. "No, nothing."

"Hitsugaya-kun. Why did we leave yesterday anyway? You didn't tell us." Asked Ikkaku, as he took a bite out of his steak.

In public places in the Kingdom of Hueco Mundo, the men were all disguised and couldn't call each other by their real names, to attract any unnecessary attention.

"Ahem. Baldy, what did you say?" Said Yumichika, reminding Ikkaku of his codename.

"Oh shit, sorry. I meant Granny, what happened yesterday?" He asked.

Toshiro sighed in frustration. He hated his codename, but it was what they all voted on. Besides, being his soldiers and under his command, they were also his close friends. Before they crept into Las Noches, they had each thought of codenames for one another. Toshiro was Granny, because his white hair made him look like an Oba-san from the back. Ikkaku got Baldy, due to his shiny bald head. Yumichika got Charming, because he argued that it must be Gorgeous or Beautiful, but none of them wanted to call him that out loud so they all agreed upon Charming. Kira was Blondy, because by the time they found a codename for him, they had all lost their creativity. Lastly, Renji was Ren, to make it seem less abnormal for a group of men to have such names.

"Nothing." Said Toshiro.

"I actually don't buy that Granny-chan." Said Yumichika.

"Fine. I got caught. Someone saw me; they were going to pull the alarm so I had to retreat." He said.

Kira stared at him in disbelief.

"Who?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Really?" Said Kira.

"Oh my." Gasped Yumichika.

"Was it a guard?" Asked Renji.

"Yes, really. And no it was not a guard. It was a young woman." He said.

"NANI?"

"What?"

"Oh my." Repeated Yumichika.

"GRANNY-CHAN!"

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched in frustration. "Urusai!" The group quieted down and stared at one another.

"Are you telling me, the reason our mission was a failure was because you left because of a girl?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He said.

"So, it wasn't a guard?" Asked Yumichika.

"Yes." He answered.

"It was just a girl?" Renji asked, in disbelief.

"Yes." He said.

"Was she pretty?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Yes." He said. The guys all stared at him. "Wait, what? NO!" He said, after he noticed his mistake.

"Aww, how touching." Cooed Yumichika.

"Uresai! Charming!" Toshiro yelled at him.

"Why thank you, Granny-chan. I know I'm quite charming." He said, flipping his hair.

"Baka!" He said, looking away as his friends laughed.

"Hey, we meet again." Said a voice.

Toshiro turned and saw her. It was the same girl from the day before. She wore a different Kimono and her hair was braided at the side. She had a black orb tied around her waist. She smiled at him in a friendly manner.

The waitress came over and bowed. "Mistress, where would you like to sit?" She asked.

"Sit here!" Said Renji, smiling.

"Yah, sit with us." Said Ikkaku, grinning.

She turned and looked at them, and smiled. "I'll sit here." She said to the waitress, who looked at her with shock.

"Yes Mistress. Will it be the usual?" She asked.

"Yes please." She said. The waitress walked away, and hurried to the kitchen door.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said, with a slight bow. "It's nice to see you again." She said, as she smiled at Toshiro, who stared back at her.

"Sit down, don't just stand there." Said Ikkaku.

"Ya, sit next to him." Kira said, gesturing towards Toshiro who gave him a '_don't you dare' _ look.

"Thank you." She said, as she sat down next to Toshiro.

Toshiro inhaled in her rich, sweet scent. She smelt like vanilla and roses. A combination he found very alluring.

"So, are you the one that kicked Granny-chan out of that place yesterday?" Asked Renji, referring to the headquarters.

"Gomen, but I didn't kick him out as you say. I simply told him to leave. I didn't want him to get hurt." She explained.

"Aww, how cute and kind of you." Ikkaku said, as he grinned at Toshiro who glared at him in return.

"Ano… May I know why you called him Granny-chan? It's not your name, right?" She asked, turning and looking at Toshiro.

"No, its not." He said.

"May I know what your name is?" She asked.

"No. You may not." He said, annoyed.

"Ehh, Granny-chan. You shouldn't talk to her like that." Kira said, defending her.

"Yes, besides she so sweet. I don't see the harm in letting her know." Said Ikkaku, as Yumichika and Renji nodded in agreement.

Toshiro sighed and cursed under his breath. He hated when they all ganged up on him. "Fine." He said, receiving a smile from her, which made him look away with a slight blush.

_Ughh._ He thought. _It's hard to say no when she smiles like that._

"I'm Kira, pleased to meet you."

"Yo, I'm Ikkaku."

"Renji" He said, lifting his hand.

"I am the one and only. Yumichika." He said, giving her a dazzling smile.

"And Grumpy sitting next to you is none other then Hitsugaya Toshiro." Said Ikkaku.

She turned to Toshiro and smiled. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, so that's it. I won't forget your name."

Toshiro sipped his coffee, and nodded.

"What about my name, you won't forget it, will you?" Renji asked.

She turned and smiled at him sweetly. "No, I won't forget any of your names. It's a pleasure meeting you guys."

"Oi, I think she took a liking to Oba-san over there." Whispered Ikkaku to Renji.

"Geez, it's always Gramps over there that gets them ehh." Renji whispered back.

"But don't you think they look cute together?" He asked, in a whisper.

"Now that you think about it. It's true. Hmm well Toshiro could use a little love after what that bitch, who called him Shiro-chan did."

"That's true. So are we going to play the part of the fairy god mother now?" He asked, whispering.

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting." He said, forgetting to whisper.

"What is?" Kira asked.

"Oi, what were you two whispering about?" Toshiro asked.

"Us?" Asked Renji pointing his finger to himself.

"Who? Whispering? No one was whispering." He said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Say, you didn't tell us your name. What is it?" Kira asked, turning to look at her.

"Oh silly me. I apologize." She said, waving her hand.

Toshiro set his cup down and turned and looked at her.

"I apologize for not introducing myself…" Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Yumichika and Toshiro stared at her and waited for her to continue.

"I'm Sosuke Makato."

"NANI?"

… To Be Continued…

~Well, that's it for now. Oh Ma Gawd. Sosuke! There's someone else with that name. An evil someone. AIZEN! What is it? Is she his wife? Sister? Daughter? Relative? Review.~


	3. Two Hearts, One Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I own my OC.**

Here's chapter three to you readers out there. I apologize for being late, but you should try having Physics, Chemistry and Advanced Functions in one semester, and see how busy that gets you. Anyways, enough of that. Enjoy! Advice, Criticism and Reviews are greatly appreciated.

XXX

"I'm Sosuke Makato."

"NANI?"

XXX

They all were shocked into silence. Toshiro stared at her in disbelief. _Masaka? Sosuke? Aizen? This can't be happening._ He thought.

Renji and Ikkaku exchanged glances, Kira's mouth hung open, Yumichika narrowed his eyes. Makato smiled innocently, the silence stretched. It was eerily quiet, no one wanted to face the sickening reality, their bitter enemies girl sat with them, they had told her their real names, which he was greatly familiar with, and worst she knew they tried to sneak in and if word spread Aizen would double security, which gave them a small chance in trying to break in once again.

Renji cleared his throat, and eyed Makato. "Did you say… Sosuke?'" He asked.

Kira gulped, waiting for her reply, and Ikkaku leaned forward.

Makato noticed their shocked and angered expressions and her smile dissolved. "Yes, I did."

No one spoke, the results of their actions came crashing down at them, as they realized the huge mistake they made. The storm set loose.

"What the fuck?" Said Ikkaku, frustrated.

"Shit, let's leave; we can't be talking to her!" Yelled Renji.

"I can't believe it, why?" Asked Kira, with saddened eyes.

"My, my, what have we done? Old Yama will be pissed." Said Yumichika.

Toshiro said nothing; he leaned back in his chair and exhaled the breath he had been holding in. His eyebrows furrowed, as he recalled what King Yamamoto had told him.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you must be informed that the man you're going up against is no ordinary man. He will use tactics you won't even expect, he is sly and if you are not cautious he will get you. And if he succeeds, it will not only be you that is lost, but the whole battle, the battle that decides the fate of the Seireitei Kingdom." He had explained.

Toshiro lifted his eyes and stared at Makato, taking in her features. As he continued to gaze at her, it dawned upon him. She held features that were similar to Aizen, her hair was creamy brown and resembled his greatly. Her eyebrows were thin and held the same mischievous arch as he. She had the same narrow nose, Toshiro blinked rapidly, as he stared at her the more Aizen resemblance he saw. But his rather non-rational part told him she was different, very innocent, and that you can't despise one for their parent's mistakes.

"You say your last name is Sosuke. Do you by any chance know Aizen? He asked, as his companions quieted down and listened intently.

Makato nodded. "Yes, he would be my father."

Toshiro knew his assumptions and deductions had been correct; he stared at her, eyes unwavering.

"How is he your father? I mean he never married…" Protested Kira, after he calmed down.

She looked down with a sad smile. "Well, you see father had an affair with a woman far long ago… After he declared…" She paused and looked away. "After he declared his liberation from Seireitei, he came back for me. I was in a foster care, for my past 17 years and he took me under his care, claiming he was my father. I didn't believe him at first, but he told me about some of my childhood memories, that were quite vivid in my mind, and as time went by, I began to believe that he was my father." She explained.

"Liberated? What the hell-"

"Quiet Ikkaku." Toshiro said, lifting his hand. He turned his attention to Makato. "Who is your mother?" He asked.

Makato looked at him with saddened eyes. "I never got to know her. Once I was born, she left me in a basket when I was barely two, in front of the Foster Care Association's door. They took me in and all I knew was my name, Makato, and a song my mother use to sing to me as an infant, its faint, but I remember a bit."

Toshiro stared at his bitter foes daughter, sitting beside him. So close that he felt her warmth radiating through her kimono to his skin. He knew what she was feeling, because as a young boy he never new the love of a parent, if it weren't for his loving, patient grandmother he wouldn't be where he was now.

"Also…"

"Yes?" He said, looking at her.

"The only thing I know about my mother is that… I have her eyes." She explained, looking up shyly.

Toshiro looked deeply within her bright emerald eyes; they stared into his teal ones intently. He lost track of time, and drowned in her green orbs. Green with a tint of grey, beneath their calm and polite surface, he saw grief and hidden pain. He felt an ache within the deep vicinity of his chest as he longed to comfort her, and assure her that despite what she's feeling, he understands. He understood the loneliness and emptiness one feels when they feel abandoned.

Abandoned, without knowing the reason, as they spend their time dwelling on the fact of whether or not it was their fault they were left behind or whether they deserved it. Lost in the realm of loneliness and loss of hope, he knew that feeling, he knew it very well and he loathed it, causing his heart to ache greatly and eating him from the insides. Stealing away bits of his happiness and soul along with it, he found comfort in knowing that someone else had gone through the same heart wrenching experience, it made him acknowledge the fact that she may understand his difference and they way he hid behind his shell, and displayed a cold attitude.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the slight blush that crept on her cheeks, as she gazed into his teal eyes. His thoughts were interrupted with a cough; he looked up and saw the waitress from earlier.

Makato turned her head, and smiled slowly. "Thank you." She said, as she took her cup of coffee.

The waitress nodded her head, and scurried off quickly. Makato wrapped her hands around her cup, and held it tightly. As if, she was releasing all the tension she felt on it. Toshiro took notice of her behaviour, and turned towards his companions.

"Alright, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Kira." They all looked at him. "I will take care of this, I want you guys to go off and see if you can inform Byakuya that our mission will be delayed and that we are changing tactics. You are dismissed."

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji nodded in understanding and stood up without another word, walking away.

Kira stared at his General with doubt. "But-"

"I believe I made myself clear, Kira. Dismissed." He said, giving him a menacing glare, that made him keep his mouth shut and walk off in a fast speed.

Toshiro sighed, leaning back in his chair. Makato looked at him in wonder.

"Say, Hitsugaya-kun. How exactly do you plan to deal with this?" She asked.

Toshiro tilted his head, and stared at her innocent face. "For now, I'm assuming you didn't tell anyone about our attempt to sneak in." He said.

"No, of course not." She said.

"Good, now I want to know one thing. Will you tell your father about us? You got to keep in mind that we will try to capture him, and possibly injure him in the process… if he fights back and refuses to come peacefully." He said.

Michiko looked at her mug, deep in thought; she took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand. I can't ask you to stop doing your duty, I respect that you do, and I can't ask you to spare father, for you cannot do that either. I care about my father, he's a gentle man but sick for power, as much as I love him, I would want him to stop, and if the only way to stop him and spare lives is to imprison him, then…" She bit her lip. "You got my support, and I will not report you Hitsugaya-kun." She said, eyes filled with genuine honesty.

Toshiro gave her a small smile. "Good to hear that, and oh Makato"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to call me Hitsugaya-kun." He said.

Makato looked at him in confusion. "Why not?' She asked.

"I have no intention of calling you Sosuke-san. So it seems fair that we both go by first names." He explained.

She nodded in understanding. "If you say so."

Makato drank her coffee as Toshiro looked out the window, the silence descending upon them. As he was utterly focused on staring at the watermelon shop across the street, her failed to notice her lingering eyes upon him, taking in all his features.

"Uh… Toshiro." She said.

"Hmm?" He answered, keeping his eyes focused outside.

Makato set her cup down, and stood up, "I want to show you something." She said.

Toshiro turned and looked at her, "Now?" He asked.

She smiled nicely, and took hold of his arm, as she dragged him out. She turned to the waitress and waved, "Take the payment out of my dad's account." She called over her shoulder, as she walked out, dragging a confused Toshiro along.

XXX

"Where are we going? How long are we going to walk?" He asked, looking around.

They had walked out of the bustling streets, and now were walking in the green meadows. The grass rose up to the ankles, and they trees hovered over them at a great height.

Toshiro glanced at Makato's arm that was linked with his; she had not once dropped his arm, since dragging him out of the café. She kept her hold loose; in case he felt uncomfortable he could easily unhook his arm.

"We are almost there. Just a bit longer." She said, giving him a smile.

Toshiro looked at her with a puzzled look, she giggled. "Patience is a virtue, dear Toshiro." She said, in a musical voice.

They walked till they reached a plain pond. It was peacefully quiet and the scenery was calming. The pond was decorated with large white stones, engraved with patterns. The pond fishes hummed quietly, under the gentle caress of the late autumn breeze. It was a content place that spread the feeling of serenity, Toshiro smiled slightly, this was the place he expected Makato to find ideal.

She let go of his arm and stepped forward. She turned and spread her arms out, looking at him she said, "This is my place, Toshiro. My blissful realm of peace." She declared in a low voice, the breeze blew her brown locks and played with her Kimono. Her eyes shined, and her smile brightened, as she foretold him her story of how she stumbled upon it on a fateful day.

As she spoke, Toshiro was mesmerized. She looked like a fierce goddess as she told her tale with a soft voice. Her wavy, creamy hair getting played by the wind and her eyes sparkling in delight. The sun shone on her, as if she was its child and it was her bearer. Her slender figure and curves appeared more appealing as they shined by the luminescent rays. Her sweet nectar voice, spoke as if she was delivering a lullaby, to a loved newborn. Her alluring scent, drifting within the breeze, a mixture of roses and sweet cream reaching him and filling his senses with a feeling that made his heart purr, making him feel vulnerable to her beauty.

He watched her in wonderment, for he had never looked upon a girl in such a manner. She took elegant steps, circling the pond as she spoke.

"…It was terrible, Toshiro. The tears were streaming down my face and I was running blindly…"

He gazed at her soft eyes, as they kindled with a light of sadness. He felt the need to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, letting her know that he was here for her, whether she wanted him or not.

"…Right when I lost all hope, I had wandered within the depths of this meadow…"

He felt a protective edge take over his body, making him react inwardly. He took a step toward her as she continued with her tale; her eyes plastered on the magnificently coloured creatures of the water, as the season changed leaves blew and kissed the surface of it.

"…But then it was here, I felt it call to me, Toshiro. The feeling I had, I knew it was meant to happen…"

He edged closer towards her, all his senses alert, letting his heart take hold of the situation, closing off the rational part of his brain which screamed at him to halt.

"… With its glistening waters, and the kiss of the breeze, I knew this was my place…"

He stood right behind her; he reached out towards her, her back to him.

"… Do you think I'm crazy? I sound queer to you don't I? Toshiro…?"

He wrapped his arms around her, she froze. "No, I don't think you're crazy or queer." He whispered softly. "I would never think that. I understand Makato, trust me I do."

Makato stood stiff in his hold. "You do?"

Toshiro hugged her tightly, and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Yes, there are times when you think life took everything away from you, and you feel lost and empty. But then when you least expect it, it throws something at you, and gets you back on your feet." Makato felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he spoke in a soft voice. "That's life, Makato. It's cruel but yet beautiful. This is life's gift to you, this realm of serenity." He said.

"Oh Toshiro." She said, as she leaned against him, putting her hand over his. She sighed as she stayed in his hold, that didn't loosen. She felt secure and safe in his arms; she felt that nothing could harm her as she held on to him. Despite his cold, icy eyes, she knew he had a soft side, and he was showing her aspects of himself, she knew he rarely showed to anyone. She felt a heavy burden lift over her shoulders, now that she knew she had one she could trust and confide in, the heavy burden that she carried herself for very long, dispersed as quickly as it weighed her down for a very long time. She felt a smile spread slowly across her face, as her heart gave quick steady beats, matching his rhyme, _they beat together as one, as two hearts but one soul_ within the vicinity of their chests.

"Toshiro." She said softly.

"Hmm?"

"This place, let's share it. Let's make it our place from now on. What do you say?" She asked.

Toshiro smirked to himself, he looked long at the pond, his eyes lingering on its simple, but yet breath-taking beauty, he knew this place was soon to become the most memorable place for him, a place he would never forget, and he never did.

^_^ Well, that's it for now. I died writing this chapter, I was like "AWW!" Want to read more? Well, guess what you have to do… *Drum roll* (Big Surprise) **Review!** *CHEERS*


End file.
